


Like, Comment, & Subscribe

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance pointed the camera at this face, hands steady only after years of practice and thousands of near dropped camera disasters. His eyes flicked to the screen to check he was in focus and flashed the camera his signature grin when he was ready.“Hello, beautiful, loyal viewers!"or, Some BTS content of the shance Youtube channel





	1. Surprising Shiro with Cats!!

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I really struggled with balancing the youtube video and the BTS parts. Let me know what you guys think!

Lance pointed the camera at this face, hands steady only after years of practice and thousands of near dropped camera disasters. His eyes flicked to the screen to check he was in focus and flashed the camera his signature grin when he was ready. 

“Hello, beautiful, loyal viewers! We have a little bit of a special video today. It involves a surprise for Shiro! But first, we have to go wake sleeping beauty up.”

Lance stuck his tongue out teasingly as he ambled down the hallway of the apartment he shared with Shiro and to the closed door of their bedroom. Holding a finger up to his lips, he shushed the camera and widened his eyes comically before easing the door open as quietly and stealthily as possible.

The room was dark, only barely enough light filtering in from the edges of the drawn curtains so Lance and the camera could still see. Lance’s whispered _I’m a Ninja_ was still caught on audio, even as he tripped over Shiro’s running shoes and cursed in 3 languages, but quietly, so it was fine.

Flipping the camera away from him, Lance gave the lens a second to focus on the Shiro sized lump currently curled up in the middle of their bed. For a man who worked out at 5 A.M. most mornings, he was not a morning person and usually didn’t even crack an eye until noon on his rest day.

The camera wobbled a little as Lance kneed up onto the bed, nestling up close so he could hang over Shiro and focus in on the tuft of white hair peeking out from under the blankets.

“Shirooo, wake up!”

Lance cooed softly, his free hand gently tugging the blanket back and revealing Shiro’s nose scrunched up in a grumpy pout.

“Come on, baby, wake up.”

Lance giggled as Shiro tried to tug the blankets back, but failed as Lance had tucked them under his knees and Shiro was still too much asleep to do much about it. Changing tactics, Shiro reached out for Lance instead, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and tugging him down to bury beneath his own bulk.

“Mm, don’t do this baby boy. Let daddy sleep, okay?”

Silence reigned for several long seconds as Lance let Shiro manhandle him into his arms and cuddle him close before breaking out into a disbelieving laugh.

“Oh, that’s _so_ staying in the video.”

Shiro’s eyes shot open and immediately connected with the camera Lance currently held up over their heads.

“Lance.”

Shiro’s cheeks heated and he buried his face into the curve of Lance’s shoulder, barely concealing his red cheeks and ears from the camera while Lance just grinned.

“Told you guys my daddy was kinky.”

“Lance!”

Shiro tackled him, knocking the camera aside so it landed gently between the pillows and the headboard  and entirely ignoring Lance’s squeal of _My camera!_

“Sorry about that!”

Lance ginned at the camera, his hair still damp from a recent shower and a set of fresh hickies now visibly trailing up the side of his neck to the underside of his jaw.

“So! Only a little bit later than expected but Operation: Surprise Shiro and Make Him Cry is still underway!”

Standing in the kitchen behind Lance, the camera easily caught the amused eyeroll as Shiro puttered around, making two ginormous sandwiches in only a pair of low slung sweats.

Catching the movement, Lance’s grin turned lecherous as he moved the lens to focus on Shiro, zooming in on the incredibly well-defined abs and the visible trail of hair. He panned up slowly, showing off Shiro’s pecs (and a few of Lance’s own bite marks), before settling on Shiro’s face, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

“And he’s all mine.”

Lance snorted when Shiro just gave him the finger and continued stuffing food into his mouth like he would never eat again. Shiro always got like this after sex, but even years later, it never stopped being hilarious.

Lance set the camera down at that point, moving close to wrap his arms around Shiro from behind and kiss the space between his shoulder blades.

“I really do have a plan, you know.”

Swallowing the last of his sandwich, Shiro turned within the circle of Lance’s arms and hauled him close.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I know I’ve been grumpy today.”

He kissed Lance’s temple apologetically and hummed contentedly as Lance nuzzled closer.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Surprise.”

The words were muffled into Shiro’s chest, petulant and a little childish and so clearly still a bit in little mode that Shiro’s chest expanded with warmth.

Lance could have suggested sky-diving and Shiro would have agreed in a heartbeat.

“Okay, lead the way.”

 

Shiro watched from his peripheral vision as Lance picked up the camera again. Shiro was driving, but still had absolutely no idea where they were going. He just turned where Lance said to turn (and jumped when Lance said to jump).

“Alright guys, we are on our way to Shiro’s surprise. He still has no idea where we are going.”

Lance shot him a cheeky look and Shiro only barely managed to suppress a smirk as he pulled up to a red light.

“I think you are going to see a side of Shiro you have never—turn here, babe—never seen before.”

Shiro pulled the car into a small parking lot already inhabited by a few other cars. He barely registered Lance turning the camera on him, his eyes scanning the side of the building then flickering to the rear-view mirror to check out the little house like structure he definitely had not been expecting.

“Lance?”

He looked over at his boyfriend only to see him holding his hand across his mouth, barely concealing his bursts of giggles shaking the camera in his hand.

“Come-come on.”

Without a word, Lance jumped out of the car, still giggling to the camera as he took Shiro’s prosthetic in his free hand and led him across the little parking lot and up the wooden stairs.

Shiro’s eyes were big as he looked around for clues, but the only sign for the building was obscured by a willow tree and Lance wasn’t about to let him go inspecting.

It was when they entered the little atrium of the building that Shiro finally understood.

“Hello! Welcome to the Cat Café, have you guys been here before?”

Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked from the receptionist to the cat themed shirts and mugs around the room and finally to the little window that peeked on in where a few people sat among 20 cats or so, sipping tea and coffee and eating pastries.

He barely registered Lance’s whispered _He really loves cats_ and only mechanically signed the release form when Lance shoved it into his hands along with a pen.

“Okay, you guys can come this way. The cats with red collars are our problem children. Just be careful, they are more likely to bite or scratch then others, but they are all sweet an all up for adoption.”

Shiro let Lance lead him into the room and push him into a chair currently uninhabited by cat or human. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Lance was kneeling at his feet, a mixture of amusement and concern on his face even as he directed the camera at him.

“Are you okay, babe?”

Shiro quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and laughed self-consciously.

“I’m just really happy.”

Lance set the camera down and launched himself into his arms, kissing him randomly across the high points of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“You are so cute!”

Shiro laughed and pulled Lance fully into his lap, kissing him in return until Lance was laughing outright and burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

After a couple minutes, Lance set back in the circle of Shiro’s arms so he could see him smiling brightly at him in return.

“Let’s look at some cats, yeah?”

Shiro’s smile brightened impossibly more and nodded as Lance clambered off his lap and waved Shiro over to check out a particularly large cat that the attendant told them was new and named Black.

 

Hours later, still glowing from the café and full of too sweet pastries, Shiro and Lance finally made their way back to the apartment. Lance flopped back on the couch, still fully clothed despite spreading his legs in invitation.

“Camera off?”

Lance grinned and nodded, spreading his legs even further as he pushed the camera under the couch for emphasis.  

“Yes, daddy.”

Shiro felt his blood boil, like it always did when Lance used that name on him. But, instead of launching at him like he normally would, like he wanted to, he moved slowly to Lance’s side. He sat carefully on the couch, trapping one of Lance’s legs behind him and bringing the other up onto his lap so he could rub his thumb around the bone of his boyfriend’s ankle.

“Lance, I just wanted to thank you for today.”

Lance sat up, but Shiro kept his legs trapped where they were so he could only lean forward and run his hands up Shiro’s prosthetic and quietly grip the curve of his shoulder.

“I know you’ve been stressed, so I wanted to do something for you. You do so much for me, put up with my YouTube videos, take care of me. I wanted to do that for you.”

Shiro still kept Lance trapped where he was, but when he turned and looked Lance in the eye, he was smiling.

“I don’t put up with your videos, I love them because you love them. I love everything you do and I’m so happy to be part of what you love and to be who you love.”

Tilting his head to the side playfully, Lance looked Shiro up and down.

“Even when I call you daddy on camera.”

Shiro laughed and gripped Lance’s ankle a little tighter than necessary.

“Especially when you call me daddy on camera.”

Lance flushed pink, suddenly reminded fully and completely that, despite Shiro’s on camera reluctance, the man he loved really was a kinky shit and Lance loved him all the more for it.

“Well, that will have to stop soon.”

Blinking, Shiro’s brow furrowed in confusion at Lance’s suddenly serious expression.

“Shiro, we can’t be kinky in front of the kids!”

Realization dawned and Shiro smirked, yanking Lance’s leg up high to blow a raspberry on the exposed skin between his sneakers and the edge of Lance’s jeans so that he squealed. When Lance was breathless and red faced, Shiro finally pulled away, not so secretly loving having Lance trapped and at his mercy like this.

“I think the new cats will be fine, babe.”

Lance’s eyes were glassy as he raised his arms up wordlessly for Shiro to take the hint and pick him up and carry him to bed.

The cats wouldn’t be there for another week, anyway. They could settle it then.

Maybe even on camera. The viewers would love that.


	2. Boyfriend Does My Make-up (Worst Results Ever!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the first chapter, this one was a struggle to produce! I guess this AU is going to fight me all the way. I hope you enjoy it though!

Shiro peaked over the camera on the tripod, not so stealthily watching Lance as he checked himself in the video feed. He couldn’t stop the helplessly fond smile as Lance pushed his hair out of his eyes, then flushed it back down over his forehead, pouting a little like neither look was cute.

“I think you look stunning.”

Lance looked up, startled, his hand still up in his hair and lips parted in surprise as if he only just remembered Shiro was there.

“I thought you were fixing the camera.”

That fat bottom lip that Shiro was so in love with stuck out far as he pouted at his boyfriend.

“I was. I did.”

Coming around to sit beside him, Shiro pressed a consoling kiss to high point of Lance’s cheek, trailing teasingly up to his temple and the rounded shell of his ear. He certainly did not miss the little quirk of Lance’s lips that let him know his boyfriend had been faking or the not so subtle turn of the hide to hide it.

Shiro hooked his finger under Lance’s chin in retaliation, forcing him to look him in the eye where his mirth was now on full display.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you kitten?”

Lance hummed as he allowed Shiro to pull him close for a kiss. At the feel of Shiro’s tongue on his lips, he pulled back, laughing as Shiro tried to follow and nearly toppling them off the couch in the process.

“Video! We have a video!”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to pout, but Lance blew him a kiss just as he hit the button the remote to record.

 

“Hi guys and welcome to our video!”

Lance scrunched his nose up in that little bunny way of his and smiled at the camera, easily moving into Shiro’s hold as his boyfriend’s arm settled around his waist and pulled him close.

The first few videos Shiro had done with Lance, he had tried to keep his normally handsy nature under control, but then comments had come in about how uncomfortable Shiro had looked and asking if Shiro _even liked Lance?_ Which…was definitely a first for them.

There had been a whole video where Lance had giggled and Shiro had blushed as they haltingly explained that Shiro had been _trying_ to be a gentleman. Comments quickly rolled in letting them know that, no, Shiro didn’t need to be a gentleman. (Some actually encouraged a little _too_ much touching, in Shiro’s opinion but he let that one slide).

“If you can’t tell by the title, we are doing a ‘my boyfriend does my make-up’ video!”

Lance used his free hand to gesture dramatically at Shiro, jostling them both in the process and nearly knocking the brush Shiro had held up in demonstration out of his hand. Lance didn’t seem to notice, but smiled when Shiro kissed his temple in fond exasperation.

“We are just going for a simple every day look, something you would wear out to get coffee with a friend or get lunch with that cute guy with the white tuft of hair hanging in his eyes who kind of makes you want to just bend over a table right there and--.”

Lance smirked and winked at the camera and distracted enough that all he could do was squeal in surprise when Shiro hauled him up into his lap and trapped him between his thighs so he could mercilessly dig his fingers into the spaces between Lance’s ribs in vengence.

“What was that? Huh?”

Screaming, Lance could barely get the words out, his mouth hanging open as barely controlled sounds fell from his lips.

“Sh-shiro! Shiro st-ah! Stop!”

With a hiccupping and squirming Lance in his lap, Shiro just dug in harder, tickling Lance in retaliation for the teasing and completely loosing track of the video as he waited for that word.

“You know what to say.”

“Daddy, please!”

And just as quickly as it started, Shiro stopped, running soothing hands along Lance’s flank, petting him as he heaved shaking breaths into his lungs, trying to bring himself under control.

“You’re terrible.”

His voice was raspy, a barely there quiver as he struggled to shake off the too much tickling feeling and low level ache of arousal as he sunk boneless back into Shiro’s hold.

Shiro smiled and kissed the smooth expanse of Lance’s shoulder where his tank top had slipped down his arm, aiming for an apology, but completely missing the mark when Lance could so easily feel the grin pressing into his skin.

“So mean to me.”

Shiro hummed and helped Lance move from his lap and back to his side so the video could resume. Tears had streamed down Lance’s cheeks, leaving damp dewy patches in their wake and clumping his long lashes in a way that Shiro really shouldn’t have found endearing, but mostly just made him want to kiss them and taste the salty sweetness on his tongue.

“I don’t know if you guys have noticed, but he always does this. Shiro is very bad at keeping his hands to himself and not derailing shooting.”

He shot Shiro a look at that, half exasperation half still simmering arousal.

“If we ever miss an upload date, please send your hate mail to @shirosbutt and not me.”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to groan. Would that joke ever die?

Judging by Lance’s sly little smirk, and the fondness of his fans for the fake twitter account Lance had set up, dedicated to tweets from “Shiro’s Perfect Butt”…he doubted it.

“Anyway, let’s get back to it.”

With a flourish, Lance unraveled the makeup roll across the expanse of their newly bare coffee table. (Shiro’s perpetually half-finished cups of tea had been relegated to the sink for space).

“You guys, I have to be honest, I’m really nervous about this. Shiro doesn’t even know what primer is.”

Lance looked at the camera and tapped his nose conspiratorially, like every one of his viewers was in on the joke and they had to understand that Lance was probably about to look hideous for them.

As Shiro picked up the products in front of him, and pretended to consider what each one was like he had never seen them before, he thought about how much he admired Lance. Lance just had this innate ability to charm a crowd, even through a tiny YouTube screen, he had thousands of people dedicated to him just by what he said and did.

Shiro himself was a willing victim to Lance’s charm and a testament to its power.

Eventually picking up the _Timeless Smoothing Tarte Primer,_ he carefully portioned out the expensive silky cream onto his fingers and gently smoothed it across Lance’s cheeks and forehead and the smooth slope of the bridge of his nose.

Lance just sat there, a smile on his lips, but eyes closed as he let Shiro _have his way with me,_ as he cheekily told the camera.

He looked so vulnerable like that, the thin skin of his eyelids fluttering as he sat as still as he could. And it was something Shiro felt deep in his bones, the way Lance wasn’t afraid anymore to show how vulnerable he felt, how lost and needy he got, that just looking at that little bit of skin reminded him of Lance’s strength. It was a strength Shiro had never considered until he had met Lance.

The foundation was dark against the pale pink of the blending sponge as he gently pat the product into Lance’s skin. He knew he was being too quiet, but he could hear Lance keeping up an encouraging chatter and Shiro was never that talkative on these videos to begin with, so he figured it was fine.

Lance was strong in traditional ways too, he cared for his family, he worked hard. But the way he wore his flaws like badges of honor, showing off what he had been through to become the emotionally strong man who so calmly let Shiro dab concealer under his eyes and smiled when Shiro told him to look up for the mascara, it took his breath away.

Shiro must have actually stopped breathing, because when he reached for the brow brush, he felt Lance’s hand on his wrist, stalling him.

“Are you okay?”

His brows looked almost blended into his skin from the foundation and Shiro couldn’t help the helpless giggle that escaped his lips. Even with a half-done face, Lance still managed to look adorable.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m not being a very good YouTube assistant, am I?”

Lance tilted his head a little, like he didn’t believe Shiro but didn’t want to press either.

“But you’re okay?”

This man, Shiro sometimes couldn’t believe it, couldn’t vocalize how much he loved him. There weren’t words, if he were honest. Instead, he picked up Lance’s hand and kissed the knuckles with the barest brush of his lips, an imitation of the kiss Lance so often pressed to his prosthetic.

And he must have gotten it, because Lance’s hesitant little smile warmed like the sun and he finally let Shiro continue with his task.

His smile never fully went away, only broadening as Shiro did his contour and giggling at Shiro’s little huffs of frustration at working on a moving face. By the time Shiro was applying the red matte lipstick, Lance couldn’t keep his mouth closed, his teeth peeking out impishly even as Shiro reminded him to close his lips a little so he wouldn’t get the paint where it didn’t belong.

Shiro rolled his eyes when Lance turned to the camera again, eyes wide and mouth open in giddy delight.

It was such a silly prank, so quintessentially Lance that Shiro had been helpless to do anything but go along. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that Shiro did Lance’s make-up most of the time, and Lance had been nearly chomping at the bit to do a video like this and ‘trick the viewers’.

He had a pretty good guess what the comments would say, most of them praising Lance for being so cute and smart and funny, and others calling him out for clickbait when he inevitably titled it something like _Boyfriend Does My Makeup (Worst Results Ever!!!!)._

After they were done, Shiro took Lance out to dinner because _Kashi, we can’t waste your good work._ And he couldn’t stop kissing him, even when the red lipstick smeared onto his mouth and the Uber driver sent them wide eyed stares as his hand crept slowly up Lance’s thigh on the drive home.

He wasn’t very good at this whole Youtuber thing, but he was more than willing to do whatever it took to have more days like this, more days with Lance.  

(Shiro only groaned a little when he watched the final video and Lance had left a good chunk of the tickling in.)


	3. IRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /throws down/ okay bye!

Lance sighed, stretching his arms luxuriously up above his head, a thoughtless noise of pleasure escaping from between his lips.

The noise and movement jostled Shiro a little, moving closer into the waking world.

Shiro hummed and pulled him close, burying his nose into the crux of Lance’s armpit from where his arms were still raised. He smelt so warm and masculine and Shiro groaned, snuggling closer and tickling the sensitive skin as Lance dropped his arm down around Shiro’s bare shoulder.

“How did you sleep?”

The words were muffled, Shiro speaking directly into the now cramped space under Lance’s arm.

“Good. How are you feeling down there?”

Lance wiggled his arm emphatically until Shiro finally unearthed himself with a sheepish smile and a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“Tired. _Someone,_ wore me out last night.”

Lance squawked indignantly at that, pushing Shiro away with a playful shove.

“ _Someone? Someone? Someone,_ edged _someone_ else for _ever_ last night. _Someone_ fingered me for so long and _someone—_ ah!”

One of Shiro’s hands spanned the width of his ribcage, the other cupping his hip to flip Lance beneath him in a squeal of laughter.

“Is _someone_ back talking their Daddy?

Lance froze, his eyes wide, looking up at Shiro’s smirking mouth, his own tongue peeking out from between his dry lips.

“No, Daddy. I’m a good boy.”

The smirk slipped from Shiro’s lips, his mouth gone slack with want, panting into the limited space between them. They were both just so easy for each other.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

Shiro murmured the words mostly to himself, his eyes glazed over as he scanned Lance’s face and the dip of Shiro’s own shirt slipping from his shoulder to reveal bruise covered skin. Lance opened his mouth to respond but could only manage a gasp as Shiro’s tongue ran the length of his neck, biting gentle into the straining tendon along the way.

“Daddy!”

Shiro groaned, hands shifting to Lance’s hips to hike him closer, settling himself more firmly in between his legs and feeling his cock nestled up against Lance’s in a perfect slide.

“Ask for it.”

Lance thrashed his head side to side, cheeks heating up in embarrassment despite the familiarity of the command. Shiro firmly grasped his hips, holding them down and smirking as Lance humped wildly against the air, whining at the lack of friction.

“Good boys ask for what they want. I thought you were my good boy?”

The tone of Shiro’s voice dipped to mock disapproval, loving the desperate keen that escaped from between Lance’s clinched teeth.

“ _Please_ , Daddy, fuck me. I’m a good boy.”

It was practically a whisper, but it may as well have been a scream, the way those words echoed throughout Shiro’s entire being. He lunged for Lance’s throat, biting ruthlessly into the delicate skin there and tasting blood on his tongue.

“Of course, baby boy, of course Daddy will fuck you. Especially when you ask so pretty.”

Lance did actually scream when Shiro later pried his hole open with his tongue, then fingers, then the hot, achy, too good slide of his Daddy’s cock forcing its way inside of him. It was a very good start to a lazy Saturday.

 

Lance hurt all over, but in that good way, like stretching after sitting for a long time, like his body had been thoroughly used and put through its paces, like running a sprint after being cooped up for ages and finally feeling light and free.

“How do you feel?”

Shiro’s words rumbled through his skull where Lance’s ear was pressed to his chest.

“Sooo good, Shiro.”

The words were slurred a little, Lance’s mouth and tongue too tired to articulate much of anything or even send a passable glare at Shiro for laughing at his blissed-out response.

“Too good to go get lunch?”

Lance lolled his head back, blue eyes still hazy as they gazed up at Shiro, contemplating with a little pout on his lips.

“Will you give me a piggyback ride and can we get pizza?”

The request was so quintessentially orgasm drunk Lance that Shiro wasn’t even surprised, could only smile and kiss Lance’s bruised lips. Lance always got so pouty and needy after they played and Shiro couldn’t help but admit that he loved it and the clinginess that came with it.

“Absolutely, kitten.”

 

Shiro huffed as he knelt on the ground beside their car so Lance could clamber up onto his back. They were about the same height, so it wasn’t exactly easy getting Lance into a comfortable position, but he was light and Shiro had had lots of practice over the years.

The feeling of Lance’s thighs supported in his hands and the way he let his entire body slump against Shiro’s back was such a good feeling. He liked the Lance trusted him to carry him around, to not accidentally drop him. There wasn’t an ounce of tension in him as he slung his arms loosely around Shiro’s neck and pressed his face against Shiro’s cheek.  

“You know, we could have ordered in, if you were so tired.”

He could feel Lance shaking his head before he even finished the sentence, imaging the look of exaggerated disappointment on his boyfriend’s face with a smile.

“Noo, Shiro. We couldn’t! Little Mario’s doesn’t deliver.”

Shiro hummed, biting his lip and preparing to say one of the few cursed sentences in their household.

“Well, we could have ordered from somewhere else…like Dominos.”

Thankfully, Shiro had been prepared for the full body flail of rejection, hunching forward and tightening his grip to a bruising force to keep Lance from falling to the ground.

“How _dare_ you Takashi Shirogane?! We can’t _betray_ Little Mario’s! What would Mario even say to us if he found out?”

“I’m pretty sure the owner’s name is actually Pete.”

Another flail, smaller this time, but none the less emphatically no, ran through Lance’s body, almost sending them off kilter over a curb.

“That is _not_ the point! I can’t believe I have a wedding Pinterest dedicated to you, Shiro. We may actually have to break up over this!”

Shiro hiked Lance up higher as they continued down the street to the little alley way where Little Mario’s was nestled with its twinkling lights.

“Should I put you down, then?”

This time, Shiro was not prepared for the sudden press of Lance’s tongue licking up the side of his face, leaving a slimy wet trail behind.

“You can’t! I’ve already marked you. No one else would want you. I guess I’ll just have to keep you.”

Shiro’s nose scrunched up, fighting the urge to drop Lance and wipe the quickly cooling spit off his cheek.

“Are you 4?”

“Hmm, maaaaybe. If you want me to be.”

Shiro actually pouted, his tongue sticking out in disgust. That was a little too far, even for them.

“No, thanks. I like my boyfriend to be of legal drinking age, at least.”

Lance’s sharp inhale let him know he was about to launch into a lengthy diatribe when the door to Little Mario’s swung open, revealing two teens, a boy and girl, standing in the doorway, blocking their entrance.

“Oh, excuse us!”

Shiro side stepped, waiting for them to pass, but they only stared, open mouthed, their eyes flicking from Shiro’s face to Lance.

He could tell from the way Lance’s entire body went rigid in the span of just a few seconds that they both knew what was coming.

“You’re Lance McClain! From Youtube!”

The girl gasped, tugging on the boy’s arm and pointing, like they weren’t only a few feet away and very obviously who she meant.

“Um, yeah. H-hello?”

Lance’s arms tightened vice like around Shiro’s chest, his legs squeezing around his hips like he was afraid Shiro would let him down.

“Ohmygosh! I love your videos! You guys are so cute together! Can we get a picture?”

If it were possible, Lance tensed even more, his body hunching down to hide behind Shiro’s bulk as much as possible.

“I’m—um, I’m sorry, no?”

Shiro winced a little at the questioning lilt of Lance’s voice, his heart pounding in his chest as he forced himself to let Lance handle this.

“No?”

The boy spoke up, his eyes narrowed a little as he stared at them.

“Right. No. Thank you, for asking I mean. But I don’t—”

“You put your face all over the internet but you can’t take a second to take a photo with a fan? Seriously?”

Shiro felt Lance startle, jerking back instinctively and forcing him to take a step back to balance them both. The girl was looking wide eyed between them, uncertain what was happening.

“Listen, he said no. He doesn’t like having photos out he can’t control. Respect that.”

It had been instinctive, to snap at this guy, to put him in his place. He usually tried to let Lance handle these things because they both knew it was good for him, to face his anxieties, but something about this guy set Shiro off, made his blood boil.

To Shiro and Lance’s surprise, a look of recognition dawned on the girl’s face and she actually smiled at them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Have a good night.”

She waved at them and dragged her sputtering boyfriend off behind them, leaving a stunned Lance and Shiro in their wake.

“What just happened?”

Lance’s mouth was right up against his ear, a whisper so soft Shiro probably wouldn’t have heard it otherwise.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

When they finally went into the restaurant, the owner’s smile was strained as he took their orders. Lance was stilling clinging to Shiro’s back, so it took a minute to maneuver him and get to his wallet in his back pocket.

Shiro didn’t pay much attention when the door jingled and someone left, but then Pete was leaning close to them over the counter, his voice lowered as he spoke.

“I think that girl was posting about your guys.”

“What?”

Shiro looked startled but Lance just groaned and hid his voice in Shiro’s neck.

“Yeah, when you were talking with those kids, she pulled her phone out like lightening. Started muttering excitedly and typing a lot. Just…watch out.”

Shiro nodded, his face grim as he tried to pass the money for the pizza across the counter.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I think you’re bout to have a tough time. Can’t charge my favorite customer when he’s havin’ a bad day, can I?”

He winked at Lance and Shiro had never been more grateful for a balding middle-aged man in his life.

“Thanks, Pete.”

Lance sniffled a little, but Shiro could hear the smile in his voice.

There was probably going to be an absolute shit storm to deal with when they got home. But for now, Shiro was trying to figure out how to lower Lance to the ground without kneeling on the dirty pizzeria floor and Pete was bringing them a free pizza and it would be fine in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not exactly how I pictured this story finishing, but I really wanted to give this some kind of a resolution even if I have lost the inspiration. Thank you for anyone who has waited and I appreciate everyone who has commented.

The comments on Lance’s latest video were…not great. The video of their “fan confrontation”as it had been dubbed, had gone viral.

In the past 48 hours, Shiro had watched Lance obsessively check his phone, each time, his face crumpled a little more as hateful comments continued to spread across his social media platforms. Shiro didn’t want to read the comments, but he knew he needed to if he was going to get ahead of all this.

They were as bad as he had assumed. Random trolls on the internet had called him everything under the sun, though the one he kept seeing over and over, the hashtag the viral video had in its description, was particularly vicious.

Lance Mcclain #undeservingslut

Shiro wanted to point out that so many of his followers were defending him, pointing out that the girl had walked away smiling, that it was all a misunderstanding. But, Shiro knew it wouldn’t matter. All Lance could see right now was the negative and the hate.

 

Lance hadn’t left their bed in two days, his body slumped and unmoving beneath the covers. Shiro had practically had to force feed him breakfast that morning. It was physically painful to see Lance so miserable, to see youtubers declaiming Lance and articles analyzing why he was so rude and if Shiro was to blame.

Something had to change.

“I think you should make a video.”

The reaction was explosive, surprising Shiro enough that he only stared at Lance in silence, when he popped upright on the bed like a loaded spring.

“Why would I do that? Did you see what they are saying? About me? About _you_?”

Lance look wild eyed, his hair curly and a little greasy from not taking a shower in so many days.

“You need to tell them your side of the story, Lance.”

Shiro carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping the side of Lance’s neck encouragingly and pulling him close. It was obvious Lance had thought of this solution before from the way he didn’t immediately shoot him down again. But he was nervous, anyone could see that.

“What would I say?”

It broke Shiro’s heart all over again to hear such a small and unsure tone of voice from Lance. But, he knew that he needed to push him forward, that it was the only way for Lance to get past this and to get back to what he loved.

“As much of the truth as you’re willing.”

 

When the video went up, it quickly became Lance’s most watched video to date, trending at #1 on Youtube in just a few hours.

_I have an anxiety disorder_

The title had been Lance’s idea and they both agreed that straightforward was best. Shiro held his free hand as Lance quickly clicked upload and switched to a new tab, like watching the screen load was just a step too far, too much for him.

The clip of Lance speaking before his intro played out before Lance could click back and pause the video.

“I’ve never talked about this on here before. It’s funny, because I’m so open with you guys with everything else. But…but I struggle with this every day.”

Lance, unthinkingly, reached out for his phone to check for first comments and thumbs up counts, but Shiro quietly reached out and took it from Lance’s grasp. He slipped the phone from Lance’s unresisting grasp and into his own back pocket.

“Let’s go to the park.”

Lance smiled at him, a hesitant, little thing, but Shiro would take it.

 

They didn’t run into anyone they knew at the park, or anyone who knew Lance. It was obvious, from the way Lance’s phone was buzzing in his pocket, that people were reacting. Positively or negatively, he didn’t have a clue.

Shiro hoped it was positive. He couldn’t see how anyone could watch Lance poor his heart out like that, and not understand, not fall in love with him even a little bit. But, either way, Lance was smiling again, even just a little.

He pulled Shiro towards the duck pond hurriedly, pointing out a particularly vibrant looking male duck strutting along the sand. It would take a while, before everything was fine again, but he sensed that there was a feeling of relief that Lance had been able to get his story out and that people would believe him.


End file.
